Gunrunner's Paradise/Walkthrough
WALKTHROUGH Recommended Equipment: Beretta 92 Silenced, GPS Transmitter, GPS Receiver Note: the GPS set dinner is a must should you want to complete this mission. You need them to track a car so as it can lead you to the warehouse where the transaction will take place. I also recommended the beretta 92 silenced as it is probably the only weapon you need. Should you need weapons, acquire them on site. So it is actually cheaper to bring the beretta. Next see the map and take note of the big blue circle /w arrow. That's the train that is running aimlessly at the dock. See the smaller blinking blue circle infront of the train, that's the lever to switch the train tracks(levers are found nearly at all intersection). There is a time limit here near the warehouse where the transaction will take place. Time limit will go off after you take out those punks at the warehouse. As you start out under those big harbour cranes, go forward and stand somewhere near the train tracks and wait. After some time, you should see a guy moving from the west towards the east infront of you. Follow him to somewhere near the warehouses to the east and take him out with you beretta. Drag him to somewhere safe from other's view and strip him of his UZI and his clothes. Check your map, see the yellow circle? That's the car you need to rig with the GPS. Proceed there on the double. You should see a red car infront of the sleazy bar. A guard is guarding the door into the bar. If you did not change into the punk's clothes, this guard will not let you in. Now you are in the punk's clothes, do not rigged the car now or you are in big trouble. Looks like you need to lure the guard here away. You may asked why not kill him? It's because he should be the driver of that car. Go inside the bar and you will hear an enchanting music. Now a woman will come onto the stage to dance. The first time i saw her, i thought that she was nude but on closer look, she's wearing her inner clothing. You should see that there are 2 other persons here and that's the bartender and the punk with the same old jacket(you had one too right). Talk to the bartender and he will arranged a private session with the lady on stage. You should be thinking something else. Let me tell you, i don't think so. Let's wait for her at the backstage. Talk to her once she comes in. Now you'll know why you don't get that luck. Sandy will go out there and lured the guard away. After they head into the back alleyway, rigged the car now with the GPS transmitter. If you are fast enough, you can rushed to them and check out the game they are playing. Wow, Sandy must like poles alot. You don't get anything better than that. Swing those buns baby, wohoo!! After the game, you will see that the punk in the bar will come out and together with guard outside, they will board the red car and head for the transaction location. Now is the time to check that receiver from time to time until that car stops(just open up your map and see that red bleep). I have tried giving chase at the car and guess what, the car actually goes right through the metal fence!!! Must be some ghost car. Now you will find the car stopping at either one of the 3 warehouses: west, east or south. Those warehouses have a name for it: Pakhuis #11-14(you should zoom into the map in order to see the name). And to make matter worse, you are being stopped from going into that area by a chain-locked fence. But check out the train track leading to the fence. This means that you can re-route the crazy train to your advantage. That the train is going to help you smash that fence. Go to the north of the map(somewhere near the place where you start). See the train intersection, you will also see a arrow sign showing the direction where the train will move. Activate the lever(track icon on the map) there to change the arrow's direction to left. Now head to the center part where the tracks will branch off to the west, east & south. By default, the train will run south but should you need to change directions, activate either one of the levers there to change the train's directions to west or east. You can also check the directions on the map once you have switched the tracks. After you get into the warehouse area, prepare to take out those dogs guarding around the warehouse. After that, look for the car and retrieve the transmitter from the car as you need it to rig the suitcase. You should have noticed that there is a staircase to one side of the warehouse. Take this staircase up and you are on the 2nd floor of the warehouse. Just make sure you know which direction has a stairs link to the 1st floor. Now just bring out your beretta and let either one of those goons downstairs see you and viola!!! They are alerted. Make sure you are well hidden from the higher piles of boxes and facing the direction in which there is a stairs link to the 1st floor. Now wait for them to come upstairs and just blast them away. Not enough ammo you say??? Use the UZI earlier or simply take those UZIs from these fallen goons. After you have taken all of them out the information window(in blue color) to the upper left will tell you that Ivan is on the way and you have 3 minutes. Actually these 3 minutes is for you to clear the scene of crime as Ivan is a chicken. He will cancel the deal if he saw any bodies lying around.Now just hide those bodies away from the stairs and make sure you will not see the pile of bodies from downstairs. After which, go downstairs and look for the suitcase(it's full of money). You cannot take it of course. Pick up the suitcase and just open up your inventory and select the GPS Transmitter and a cut scene will show you that it is being placed into the suitcase. By now, just wait for Ivan to come through the nearest door and you will get another cut scene. Chicken, is he??? Wait for Ivan to leave and you will end this mission. Congratulations!!! You have cleared this simple yet fascinating mission. Video Guide Category:Hitman: Codename 47 walkthroughs